humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha "Sammy" Carrion
Mail carrier, woodsman, and budding alchemist, Sandra "Sammy" Carrion is the optimistic every-girl of the team, capable of filling several different uses as needed. Physical Description Age: 14 Birthday: April 20th Gender: Female Hair: Sandy Blond. Boyish cropped cut. Eyes: Green Height: 5' 3" Weight: 92 lbs Sammy tends to wear an oversized overcoat that had previously belonged to her father, further layers dependent on the season, some heavy duty hosen, and reinforced leather boots. To keep the massive time on her feet, the insoles are lined with the supplest of sheep skin provided to all official government couriers. During cold weather Sammy wears another item of oversized apparel that belonged to her father: a tweed hat that goes down around the ears and lined with wool. On her hands are fingerless gloves to better handle the mail. On hotter days, Sammy might be convinced to wear a practical tunic. Character History Samantha grew up in a small home, daughter to the town courier. Growing up she adored her father and how impeccably reliable he was, but never truly loved the prospect of carrying mail. One winter four years ago, her father caught a fever, but still carried the mail. He died that night as he walked home in the snow. Because of this, Samantha, known to most as Sammy, what her father called her, takes the place of her father and does courier duties for the town and local farmers. Indomitable, she even finds the time to study Alchemy under the town's alchemist. He says she has quite the eye for it. Because of the nature of what she does, she doesn't have all that much time to play with the other children of the town. Character Personality Indomitable and optimistic, Sammy is also slightly cowardly and sometimes shrewdly pragmatic. She has patience for hardly anything but alchemy and her mother, who sorts incoming and outgoing mail. while generally cowardly and will try to avoid conflict, Sammy will stand up for herself nobly if escape isn't an option, and when she can gather the courage, will stand up for someone else, but to draw blood makes her squeamish. Family Aside from her dead father, Alabaster Carrion, there's her mother, Ariel who's the youngest daughter of a merchant in the big city. She keeps in touch with her father, but as busy as Petruchio Ceres is, he can't return the favor as often as he likes. A no-nonsense lady, Ariel is soft and somewhat frail, but energetic and encouraging. She supports Sammy's entry into Alchemy, but wonders what will happen to the mail if she leaves for it. Skills and Description Body: 1d6 Mind: 2d4 Soul: 1d8 Slippery Little Twerp: 1d8 - Sammy is very nimble and can sneak and hide pretty well, even after being spotted. developed after learning that, for some reason, the local dogs don't particularly like her... Rain nor Shine nor Sleet nor Hail: 1d6 - After a couple of years of delivering mail in all types of weather, she's become quite steadfast when it comes to the elements. Knife adept: 1d8 - whittling, skinning, threatening a bandit, whatever you use a knife for, Sammy can do it. Hatchet pro: 1d8 - throwing, cutting, hacking, helm splitting, Sammy's hatchet is an invaluable tool to her and is quite good at using it. Scout's 6th sense: 1d6 - From making the bi-weekly day-trip to the mail relay station, Sammy has acquired quick reflexes and a watchful eye in the wilderness, especially in regard to roadside bandits. Handyman: 1d4 - theres quite a bit she has to do around the house with her father gone, so Sammy has become adept in doing every day things, from repairs to cutting firewood. Alchemist's Eye: 2d6 - the alchemist's words. Ray tends to be a natural at making and using alchemical substances. Dice Held: 1d8, 1d6, 2d4 Current Equipment and Description Woodsman's Hatchet Father's Buck Knife Portable Alchemy Kit Alchemical Smoke Bomb Alchemical Injury Salve Alchemical Anti-Toxin Category:Player Character